bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Angel
is a cartoon character created by Joey Drew Studios in the Bendy series. Similar to the other popular characters, like Bendy and Boris, Alice starred in a series of cartoons thirty years prior to the events of the game. In Bendy and the Ink Machine, Alice made her first appearance in the "Sent From Above" poster from Chapter 2, and there are several props dedicated to her from Chapter 3 like plush toys and even cutouts. Alice Angel has two variants of herself: Physical Alice and Allison Angel. During the past times before the game's events, Alice was originally voiced by actress Susie Campbell then was later replaced by Allison Pendle. Characteristics Description Alice is a female humanoid cartoon character with slightly wavy medium-length black hair, thin eyebrows, and black lipstick. She wears a black dress similar to that of a 1920's flapper dress with a short skirt and a white bowtie that is identical to Bendy's is around her bust line. Like the other characters, Alice has pie eyes with a single eyelash each, and a small mole under her right eye. She has slightly short arms wearing a pair of white gloves over black detached sleeves, with circles in the palms. Her legs have a pair of stockings or black garter belts. In the game's 1st anniversary image, she wears a pair of black shoes, although her appearance is slightly different than in-game, her hair is slightly less wavy, her dress is a little longer, she doesn't wear her garter belts, and the lines on her gloves aren't present. She wears a much longer, floor-length version of her dress in the "Siren Serenade" poster, although her mole is seen near her left eye. Alice has a combination of angelic and demonic traits, with a pair of horns as well as a halo floating above her head. From her cutout, she is also shown to stand on a cloud. Personality Suggested by the "SHE SINGS! SHE DANCES!" tagline from Alice's "Sent From Above" poster, Alice has a talent of dancing and singing. Heard from her "I'm Alice Angel" song from Chapter 3, she is revealed to be sweet and happy-go-lucky, as her angelic nature would imply. Main appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2: The Old Song Alice is first revealed in a poster on the wall, located to the right of the music department hall next to the Pool Room. Entitled "Sent From Above", it also features Bendy, hiding beneath the title. In the recording studio, an audio log from Susie Campbell can be found, claiming that the staff really enjoy her voicing talent for Alice. She claims that she feels a connection with Alice unlike the other characters,"These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me. - Susie Campbell, Chapter 2 and mentions that Sammy thinks Alice may be as popular as Bendy someday."People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy some day." - Susie, Chapter 2 Chapter 3: Rise and Fall In the Heavenly Toys department, posters, plush toys, and even a cardboard cutout of Alice can be found throughout the chapter. A cassette left by Shawn Flynn, however, states that Alice did not catch on popularity-wise in comparison to the studio' other creations. Alice's merchandise was apparently not selling well. In the room dedicated to Alice before Physical Alice shows up for a jumpscare, several televisions turn on automatically and plays the "I'm Alice Angel" song performed by Alice Angel for a little while. Shortly after, Physical Alice shows up for the first time. If the player chooses the "angel path" room, it is revealed that Susie was suddenly replaced by Allison Pendle as Alice's new voice actress without being told. Desperate for a way to fix it, Susie is heartbroken. On Level 9's inner sanctum, a giant statue of Alice holding a "SHE'S QUITE A GAL!" sign can be seen above the entrance to the flooded warehouse. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders More numerous environments (posters, sculpture heads, etc) related to Alice Angel reappeared around multiple locations in the fourth chapter. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Alice Angel appears in posters and animation clips. She appears in the after-credits scene in a signed photo from Henry picturing her, Bendy, and Boris holding hands. Spin-off appearances Bendy in Nightmare Run * Cost: 7,500 Bacon Soup * Default HP: 8 * Advantages: Extra Bacon Soup pack spawn * Disadvantages: Has less health than average Alice Angel appears in the mobile spin-off as one of the playable characters, available when purchasing 7,500 Bacon Soup cans. While having a slightly less health, she is able to spawn extra Bacon Soup packs in 2, 4, and 6 during gameplay. Maximum level is 20. Trivia Bendy and the Ink Machine = General * Alice's design appears to be inspired by Betty Boop, a cartoon creation of Fleischer Studios from a similar time period to the game. They are similar in that they act as a beautiful and cheerful female character to act as a polar opposite to the other main character of the respective studio (Betty Boop to Bimbo, Alice to Bendy). **Furthermore, Alice's poster tagline suggests that she dances and sings, similarly to Betty Boop. * According to theMeatly on Twitter, Alice is "quite a gal", a hint to the tagline that would accompany her appearance in Chapter 3."That Angel... she's quite a girl." - theMeatly. April 28, 2017. Twitter. The tagline, "SHE'S QUITE A GAL!", held by Alice's statue in Chapter 3, is a reference to the same tweet. ** theMeatly also stated that there is no problem "an Angel" can't fix, foreshadowing Alice's physical reveal in the same chapter."There's no problem an Angel can't fix." - theMeatly. May 30, 2017. Twitter. * The fact that Alice has both a halo and a pair of horns, yet lacks wings, implies that she is a fallen angel, supported by the fact that the episode she stars in is titled "Sent From Above". ** The holes in each palm of Alice's gloves are not only strikingly identical to the way Mickey's gloves looked during the 1930's (the image for example), but could also be a reference to stigmata, a term in Christian faith to describe marks or sores on the body in the same places Jesus Christ was crucified, referencing her status as an angel. * Alice in her "Sent From Above" poster is slightly similar to Mickey Mouse's "Wild Waves" poster, with both Mickey's and Alice's pose nearly identical to each other along with almost exact same tagline referring to them singing and dancing. * From theMeatly's first Q&A video, when it was questioned if Bendy and Alice are dating, theMeatly's only response was a look of seemingly shocked silence."QUESTIONS ANSWERED #1! | Bendy and the Ink Machine" - 3:28 ** The nature of Alice and Bendy's relationship is also hinted at further in an old description of her official merchandise.Tumblr - "Starring Bendy and Alice in a tale of star crossed lovers not without some jilting, you'll definitely want to be sent back above after braving what's left of Joey Drew studios. ''" * Alice's voice sounds heavenly and beautiful, according to the Hot Topic takeover by Sammy Lawrence on Twitter."''Ohhh such a voice! So.. heavenly! So beautiful!" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. * Alice is the only cartoon character who has been confirmed to speak with words in the show. ** Additionally, she is the only one with a confirmed voice actor. * She and Boris (in the "Haunted Hijinx" cartoon only) are the only cartoon characters who have been confirmed to talk. * Alice is first seen in TimetheHobo's official animated 1st anniversary image and character doodles. She is later seen in some of the cartoon shorts, especially "Sent From Above" and "Siren Serenade". Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * The dolls of Alice seen in the Heavenly Toys department, and one of the official images for merchandise both lack a halo. * Strangely, unlike Bendy's cardboard cutouts, Alice's cannot be destroyed using the axe. * Suggested by the "I'm Alice Angel" song performed by the actress Lauren Synger from the game's development team, it is entirely possible that Alice's singing in-game is voiced by Allison Pendle instead of Susie who was replaced unexpectedly, as Susie herself is voiced by Alanna Linayre while Allison is assumed to be voiced by Lauren. * An audio log left behind by Heavenly Toys worker Shawn Flynn mentions that Alice's merchandise did not sell, claiming he had an entire warehouse full of unsold Alice dolls. It is unknown if this is a reflection of Alice's general reception from in-narrative Bendy fans or not. |-|Bendy in Nightmare Run = * Similar to Boris, Alice's appearance is model after some of her PhatMojo merchandise products, such as collectible figure packs and clips. PhatMojo's logo seen in the mobile's beginning screen before the starting menu clearly explains Alice's design. * Alice's outfit design seen after defeating Gaskette on the "Death and Taxis" level's final act seems similar to J. Howard Miller's 1943 "We Can Do It!" World War II wartime poster. Audio References Navigation tab pt-br:Alice Angel ru:Ангел Алиса pl:Alice Angel Category:Characters Category:Toons Category:BATIM characters Category:Nightmare Run characters